


Graduated Independence

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's graduation and independence.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduated Independence

Graduated Independence

By: Lisa AKA FireStar  
July 04, 2006  
Archive: Selek if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where.  
Rating: PG

Summary: Spock's graduation and independence.

Disclaimers: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.

 

***

 

Amanda slipped away and caught the cab. She could not believe she was doing this. Sarek would be so angry if he ever found out. Yes, anger was a likely response to her planned actions of the day. She sighed as the cab raced to the Starfleet Academy's grounds. She went to the gate and showed her pass. She was waved in with little fanfare. Then why would there be she was dressed as a human mother today? She smiled at that thought as she went to find her assigned seat. She could not believe it was happening. Her son was graduating from Starfleet Academy. She was so proud of him. Spock had never been in a commencement ceremony before, as Vulcan did not see any logic in celebrating the completion of one's studies. Amanda smiled thinking this was one human tradition she was going to get to see and participate in. She had been so excited to learn that they had to attend this conference to deal with the latest crisis on the neutral zone. Not that this treat was anything to celebrate but it did mean she would be able to visit Earth and that she would be able to see her family and her son. She hugged her mother and father and smiled as Harris and Sara both held cameras. There would be plenty of pictures today. They all took their seats as the program went on.

Sarek stood on the upper balcony and observed the proceedings. He had a break in the negotiations and had gone to take Amanda to lunch. He found her gone and for a moment panicked until he recalled what today was. He was not going to the ceremony. He would not congratulate his son for disobeying his father's commands. Sarek looked down as Spock was called to the stage. It seemed that Spock had gathered many honors during his time in this place. While he was not first he was second and Sarek listened as he the reasons were given. Oddly, he found himself feeling a strong sense of pride. Spock had held to the teaching of Surak. While his son had not beaten the test, he had saved his crew and the civilians without fighting a war. Sarek was pleased at his son's choices even if he had taken second because of it. He looked down and watched as Amanda cried openly and her pride in Spock was evident for all to see. Sarek felt a moment of regret as he watched his son receive his officer's bars. He was now a man according to Terran law; an officer and a gentleman. Sarek wondered if Starfleet knew Spock had always been a gentleman. He was a noble who now stepped away to serve. While Sarek did not agree with Starfleet or its policies, he did admire their service to the Federation. He just did not want his only son and heir to be at risk. Sarek watched and turned away his son had made his choice.

Amanda went to Spock so proud of his accomplishment. Amanda smiled as her son saluted her. Grinning she took the silver coin he had. "I shall keep this as a reminder, my son."

"Mother?"

"Yes, Spock, as a reminder of the day you became independent of me and your father."

Spock lips twitched as he understood she was giving him her blessings.

Commander Cartwright came over to them. He was unfamiliar with who Amanda was and was prepared to take the young officers first salute. He hated the Vulcan as he was arrogant and so damned confident. They had been unable to get him to quit. So he would take the first salute as payment for the many times Cadet Spock had made some human look foolishly inept. It was all they had been able to do to keep him from placing first. They would never allow a Vulcan to out rank a human.

Spock snapped to attention and saluted the Commander. "Sir."

"Well Mr. Spock do you have something for me?"

"Sir?" Spock said confused.

"A coin perhaps? It is tradition to give it to the first ranking person you salute."

Spock relaxed some "With respect, sir, I have."

Cartwright stiffened.

"I am afraid Commander Mr. Spock has saluted me," Amanda said not liking this man's tone. Rarely did she pull rank or demand deference to her position but this ones rudeness demanded address. She had heard many tales about how Spock had been treated at the academy not from her son but from others and she was not pleased. Yet she had let Spock work it out on his own allowing him to grow and mature. Yet this rudeness and lack of respect she would not tolerate.

Commander Cartwright looked her over. She did not seem important. "I am afraid saluting a woman may be an honor but it is not fulfilling the tradition." He would put them both in their place. He could see why Mr. Spock saluted the woman; she was very lovely indeed.

Spock stiffened anger showing in his eyes. Admiral T'Pol came walking over. She was the only other Vulcan in Starfleet and she heard the last insult. She was having none of it. "Lady Amanda it is agreeable to see you again." She raised her hand in the ta'al.

Amanda smiled and caught her wink. Yes it was going to be fun to put this human in his place. "Peace and Long Life Admiral. I was unaware you were on Earth at this time? T'Pau said you were on Andoria?"

Cartwright blanched as he watched the admiral's deference to this woman. Then he heard the name T'Pau. Surly it could not be the leader of Vulcan that they so casually spoke of?

"I am, as you know, Spock's sponsor. I would not miss this day. I am gratified your schedule allowed you to attend."

"So was I. Who would have thought that the Romulans and Klingons could actually be useful for once. "

"Indeed. Commander Cartwright, Mr. Spock did honor tradition properly. One may accord tradition salute a fellow officer or a head of state."

Cartwright's confusion showed.

"May I present my cousin, T'sai Amanda of Vulcan. Commander Philip Cartwright is an instructor at the academy. T'sai Amanda is the wife of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. Lt. Spock is their only son and heir to the house of Surak."

Cartwright froze suddenly very afraid. He had always known Spock had a powerful connection in his sponsor and that it had kept him from being forced out. No one wanted the admiral angry at them. Yet he had never considered how connected the boy was. After all there was no way that Vulcan would risk so valuable a person. He swallowed as his dark skin became pale.

 

Amanda merely smiled. She knew it was unworthy of her but the man was a bastard of the first order. She could have him drummed out of Starfleet for the things he had done to her son. Yet she would not and could not undermine all he had achieved Spock had made on his own. Instead she watched him squirm and made a mental note to suggest T'Pol look over the service records of the cadets. For if Cartwright had treated Spock badly what might they have done to other non-human cadets? Cadets who might not have a sponsor like T'Pol to look out for them.

"My pardon, T'sai. I was unaware any head of state was attending." He back peddled but saw her eyes narrow.

"I am not here, sir, as a head of state. I am here only as a mother who wished to see her son graduate. "

He looked confused but nodded."If you will excuse me." Cartwright slipped away almost running in fear. He vowed that someday Spock would pay.

Amanda watched him go and looked at T'Pol then at Spock. "Spock, go change. I am taking you to dinner. Your father is in a meeting so we have time to celebrate."

"Yes. Mother," Spock said, obedient to his parent's orders.

Once he was out of earshot. "Attend to that T'Pol. I think perhaps he should not be teaching."

T'Pol raised a brow and said. "Yes. T'sai, I agree. There have been reports of his abusive actions. Now I can act."

"You will join us for end meal?"

T'Pol knew it was a command and not a request she nodded. "I would be honored. What of Sarek?" She was aware of the estrangement between father and son.

"I told him I was meeting family for end meal. He will not be back until late. Besides he could have come."

T'Pol raised a brow at that. Sarek was too stubborn to bend.

An hour later…

Spock felt the peace of Freedom. He was now a Starfleet officer free to explore the stars. His mother was right today was a special day. He wondered if graduation had been set on purpose for today. No matter he was free to explore who he was.

Amanda rose holding a glass of wine. "To the independence of the mind. May you find your peace, my son."

As she gave the toast as the fireworks for the fourth of July went off.

The End


End file.
